ywpwm: spirit animals (hiatus MOVED TO WATTPAD! REWRITING THERE)
by rosawolf
Summary: the sequel to my first story. team crafted seto and rosa discover their spirit animals and fight to defeat silverwind to stop setos curse. dont read unless you read the first one, you wont get it otherwise. setosorcerer bajancanadian jeromeasf ssundee deadlox skydoesminecraft and more


**a/n: new story early? You may ask. Well I was so excited that I couldn't wait to post the sequel for you guys. Anyways if you haven't read you wanna play with magic yet... READ IT OR YOU WONT GET WHATS HAPPENING! Sorry hyper again hehehehe. So, onto chapter one YAY!**

Rosas pov

everyone thought that I was a hybrid but that was just halve of my spirit animal showing because of an accident 9 years ago that involved a angry witch and a splash potion. Its fun watching people stare and whisper about you... sarcasm intended. My spirit animal as you would have guessed is a wolf. In full form I'm white with pale blue feet, ears and tail tip my eyes are the same which is the same for everyone who has a spirit animal, we use that to tell who that animal is.

I stepped outside of my house and walked to the eastern tower to start guard duty. I grabbed my infinity bow and an arrow at the top of the tower and greeted quinten/huskymudkipz as I took his place and he disappeared down the staircase, probably to bathe in his private pond at the team crafted sector. I looked out over the flat landscape still regrowing from the battle 3 years ago. A tear fell from my cheek as I remembered who I failed to protect...seto. as I dried my eyes I noticed a silver blob in the distance and shot up from my seat trying to get a better view.

Setos pov

*after healing ty and leaving sky base*

My wrists were bound behind my back with magic preventing rope. I felt all the magic inside me become num and useless. Silverwind grinned when she saw my expression "feels strange doesn't it. To have so much power but not be able to use it hmm?" she asked her grin turning into an innocent smile. I said nothing as we continued to walk, the sky base fading away behind me.

"here we are. Your new home seto dear" silverwind spoke making me shake in fear as I recognised the village where the torment began. "I thought id fix the place up and get rid of those filthy dead people for you darling. No need to be scared now" she said calmly as she lead me into her old home...

*present day*

"you know what seto, you never talk, you never do ANYTHING! I'm done with you!" silverwind yelled through the bars of my fairly spacious cage. She collected her aura in her hands and fired the ball of magic at me. As soon as it hit I screamed out in pain as my body changed shape. When the pain subsided I looked down and saw the silver body of a horse I tried to scream out but a shocked whinny came out instead. "never seen your spirit animal before setosorcerer or should I say seto unicorn? Well too bad your stuck like it forever hahahahahahaha!" and with that I was teleported to the remains of the cage I was locked in 3 years ago. I turned to look at the sky base which looked like it was rebuilt and struggled up stumbling over my legs. After a while of practising I was able to walk and had found out I could still use magic, I started walking to the base.

As I neared the base I saw Rosa on the top of the eastern guard tower gaping at me. I stopped walking and neighed as loud as I could trying to form words when she vanished and reappeared in front of me hands holding my head up and her eyes staring into mine. "Seto?" she breathed hope shining in her eyes, I nodded and nuzzled her shoulder sending her into streams of tears. "we thought you were gone seto, why are you your spirit animal? What happened?" she sobbed stepping back. I concentrated hard and soon silver writing appeared in the air explaining what happened she yelled for the gates to be opened and led me inside shouting at people who stared, which was about everyone, and took me to the team crafted sector pushing me into my home and telling me to wait while she got everyone gathered up to explain.

**a/n: there you go chapter one of many, hope you enjoy, leave a review and byyyyyyeeeeee.**


End file.
